VA ONLINE CHAT!
by 7andthefluff
Summary: the va gang on online laughs mainly but maybe some DRAMA! but probably not! why is christian acting like a fan girl when someone mentions MCR and Twilight? when will i shut up! ansewers are revealed! T because i have no clue what i wrote! warning language
1. Chapter 1

ISeeDeadPPL- Rose

SuperSpirt- Lissa

PyrOzera- Christian

D_Belikov- Dimitri

PhantomofDreams- Adrian

MadeForTheFlies- Victor

J_Hathaway- Janine Hathaway

HMK- head master Kivora

DeadandGone- Mason

TwilightNinja- Eddie

Iseedeadppl has singed in

SuperSpirit has signed in

Iseedeasppl: HI LISSA!!!!!

SuperSpirit: umm… hi Rose are you on something?

Iseedeadppl: no why?

SuperSpirt: cause ur being so preppy

Iseedeadppl: I discovered the genius that is MCR

SuperSpirit: MCR?

Iseedeadppl- My Chemical Romance

SuperSpirt- aren't they emo

Iseedeadppl- IDK they're awesome

Iseedeadppl- *plays Black Parade by MCR*

_When I was  
A young boy,  
My father  
Took me into the city  
To see a marching band.  
He said,  
"Son when  
You grow up,  
Would you be  
The savior of the broken,  
The beaten and the damned?"  
He said  
"Will you  
Defeat them,  
You demons,  
And all the non believers,  
The plans that they have made?  
Because one day  
I'll leave you,  
A phantom  
To lead you in the summer,  
To join the black parade."_

When I was,  
A young boy  
My father, took me into the city  
To see a marching band  
He said, "Son when you grow up,  
will you be the savior of the broken,  
the beaten and the damned?"

Sometimes I get the feeling, she's watching over me  
And other times I feel like I should go  
Went through it all, the rise and fall  
The bodies in the streets  
And when you're gone we want you all to know

We'll carry on, We'll carry on  
And though you're all dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And in my heart I can't contain it  
The anthem won't explain it

A woman sends you reeling from decimated dreams  
Your misery and hate will kill us all  
So paint it black and take it back  
Let's shout out loud and clear  
Defiant to the end we hear the call

To carry on

We'll carry on,  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches  
On and on we carry through the fears  
Oh oh oh

disappointed faces of your peers  
Oh oh oh

PyrOzera has signed in

_  
Take a look at me 'cause I could not care at all  
Do or die  
You'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Come and try; you'll never break me  
We want it all, we want to play this part  
I won't explain, or say I'm sorry  
I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar  
Give a cheer, for all the broken  
Listen here, because it's who we are  
I'm just a man; I'm not a hero  
Just a boy, whose meant to sing this song  
I'm just a man; I'm not a hero  
I  
Don't  
Care!_

We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches on  
Do or die  
You'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Come and try; you'll never break me  
We want it all, we want to play this part  
Do or die  
You'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Go and try; you'll never break me  
We want it all, we want to play this part  
We'll carry on

PyrOzera- I love this song!

Iseedeadpple- when did you get on

SuperSpirit- Play nice you two

ISeeDeadPPL- - _ -

SuperSpirt- Love ur sn Chris

PyrOzera- Love yours to but I love you even better Lissy

ISeeDeadPPL- *Prays* God I know I haven't talked to you in a while but please, please save me of the torture that Christian and Lissa are putting me through!!

D_Belikov has signed in

ISeeDeadPPL- THANK YOU LORD!!!!!!!

D_Belikov- O.o *Reads the above txt*

ISeeDeadPPL- I never thought id be so glad to see someone!!! :3

SuperSpirt- Hi Guardian Belikov

PyrOzera- what she said

D_Belikov- hi Rose, Lissa, and Christian

ISeeDeadPPL- Tell me all about your problems, I was killing b4 killing was cool.

D_Belikov- O.o

SuperSpirt- O.o

pyrOzera- what my chemical romance- kill all your friends

ISeeDeadPPl- for once Christian is actually right!

pyrOzera- *Punches Rose*

ISeeDeadPPL- *Knees Christian in the balls*

pyrOzera- how come Lissa or Guardian Belikov haven't stopped us yet

SuperSpirt- we took bets how long it would take you guys to figure out we weren't stopping you yet.

D_Belikov- and I won :D

ISeeDeadPPL- Dimitri that wasn't nice

D_Belikov- ;P

D_Belikov has signed off.

ISeeDeadPPl has signed off

SuperSpirit- hey chistian, want to come over?

pyrOzera- hell yeah

SuperSpirit- LANGUAGE

pyrOzera- sowwy :(

SuperSpirit has logged off

pyrOzera- doesn't anyone say good by any more!!!

Chat room has been closed

**I know it wasn't hilarious but it shall be soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

ISeeDeadPPL- Rose

SuperSpirt- Lissa

PyrOzera- Christian

D_Belikov- Dimitri

PhantomofDreams- Adrian

MadeForTheFlies- Victor

J_Hathaway- Janine Hathaway

HMK- head master Kivora

DeadandGone- Mason

TwilightNinja- Eddie

TwilightNinja signed in

PyrOzera has signed in

ISeeDeadPPL has signed in

TwilightNinja- hi guys

ISeeDeadPPL- you like Twilight

TwilightNinja- yeah

PyrOzera- OMG!!!!!! I LOVE TWILIGHT!!!!!!!!!!! WHO DO YOU THINK IS BETTER FOR BELLA, JACOB OR EDWARD!!!!! I THINK EDWARD SINCE THERE LYKE SOUL MATES!!!!!!!!

TwilightNinja- LOL I thought you were talking about Twilight Princess, that new Legend of Zelda game

PyrOzera- so I just told my deepest secret for NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ISeeDeadPPL- no it wasn't, I got BLACK MAIL!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHHAAA!!!!!!

PyrOzera- DAMN DAMN DAMN!!!!! F*CK YOU B**CH!! I WILL F*CKING KILL UR SORRY $$!!!!!

SuperSpirit has has singed in

SuperSpirit read the above text

SuperSpirit has logged off.

TwilightNinja-NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO Lissa save me from the crazies!!!

TwilightNinja has logged off

ISeeDeadPPL- way to go chistian you scared everyone th f*** away!!

PyrOzera- me? ME YOU'RE THE SCAREY HAG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ISeeDeadPPL- F*CK YOU, UR A F*CKING A$$ F*CK. YOU KNOW F*CK YOU

J_Hathaway has signed in

ISeeDeadPPL- I don't give a shit about you or your F*ck A problems

J_Hathaway – ROSEMARIE SAGE HATHAWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **(AN I just made up the middle name!!)**

ISeeDeadPPL- *sheepish* hi mommy :)

ISeeDeadPPL has logged off to hide

J_Hathaway has logged off to kill rosemarie


	3. THE BEATING!

**Since I am so nice (yeah right) you all get a new chapter!!!!! And I probably won't add on to any of my other Twilight stories since Twilight has gotten old but I might put up my old ones. And thanks for my 1****st**** reviewer Rosefur ()**

ISeeDeadPPL- Rose

SuperSpirt- Lissa

PyrOzera- Christian

D_Belikov- Dimitri

PhantomofDreams- Adrian

MadeForTheFlies- Victor

J_Hathaway- Janine Hathaway

HMK- head master Kivora

DeadandGone- Mason

TwilightNinja- Eddie

ISeeDeadPPL has signed in

SuperSpirt has signed in

PyrOzera has signed on

PhantomofDreams has signed on

TwilightNinja has signed on

PyrOzera- Rose, no offense but your mom is the anti Christ

ISeeDeadPPL- for once SOMEONE sees my point and its you of all people!!

PyrOzera- yeah that is weird.

ISeeDeadPPl- I know its stranger then a get well card on a grave

SuperSpirt- YAY!!!!!! FOR ONCE YOU GUYS ARE GETTING ALONG!!!

TwilightNinja- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Christian and Rose getting along!! It's a sign of the Apocalypse!!!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!! AND SAVE THE CHILDREN!!!!!!

PhantomofDreams- you guys are the children

Everone except PhantomofDreams- HEY!!!!!

SuperSpirt- anyway how come you guys are getting along?

ISeeDeadPPL- my mom happened!!!!

SuperSpirt- YAY!!! Guardian Hathaway made you guys get along!!!

PyrOzera- Liss it isn't quite that happy.

ISeeDeadPPL- she over heard us cussing eachother out

PyrOzera- then she got a paddle and spanked us very hard on our buts

ISeeDeadPPL- and she then put us in timeout while she told Kivora

PyrOzera- Who then suspended us.

ISeeDeadPPL- *Fake happiness* oh we forgot my mom fist beat all the cuss words out of us and we now have to go to shock therapy!!!!

PyrOzera- *sarcastically* oh that's the best part!!!! How could have you forgotten that Ms. Hathaway

ISeeDeadPPL- *same sarcastic tone* OH dear how could I have forgotten that. And I agree Mr. Ozera that, that was indeed the best part.

PyrOzera- Oh yes indeed

SuperSpirt- O.o you guys are taking this way too seriously

ISeeDeadPPL- Ms. Dragomir you can never be to polite

Eddie was right to at least some extent and the power went off.

**Well what did you think please tell me :D**

**The fist person to review gets a super awesome super secret!!!! And if you are the fist reviewer and you don't have an account please give me your email so we cant plot… I mean discuss your prize!**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!! I'VE HAD MORE REVIEWS ON THIS STORY THEN ALL MY OTHERS (I think im not sure.) THIS IS FOR YOU!!!!!!**

ISeeDeadPPL- Rose

SuperSpirt- Lissa

PyrOzera- Christian

D_Belikov- Dimitri

PhantomofDreams- Adrian

MadeForTheFlies- Victor

J_Hathaway- Janine Hathaway

HMK- head master Kivora

DeadandGone- Mason

TwilightNinja- Eddie

ISeeDeadPPL

SuperSpirt

PyrOzera

D_Belikov

PhantomofDreams

Have signed in and they greeted each other but im lazy and don't want to type them

ISeeDeadPPL- Dimitri you have a boring SN

D_Belikov- No I don't and anyway I don't care I like it!

PyrOzera- yeah rose is right ur SN is boring

D_Belikov- but it's true my name is Dimitri Belikov

PhantomofDreams- leave him alone

D_Belikov- thank you

PhantomofDreams- ah, but you didn't hear the rest of it, he just isn't as cool as us that is why rose is seeing ME behind your back

ISeeDeadPPL- yeah, and Adrian is full of SHIT!!!!

D_Belikov has signed out

STFU_about_my_SN has signed in

STFU_about_my_SN- what do you think now

PyrOzera- harsh dude

STFU_about_my_SN- *pulls out hair*

ISeeDeadPPL- NOOOOO not Dimitri's beautiful hair NO NO NO!!!!!

ISeeDeadPPL- passes out from panic attack and hyper ventilation

PhantomofDreams- YES she's finally gone!

SuperSpirt- I thought you liked Rose

PhantomofDreams- No not anymore I love…

**OHH…. I just left my fist cliffie! No not really scared you didn't I!!!**

PhantomofDreams- ROBERT PATTINSON!!!!!

Everyone- WHAT!!!!

SuperSpirt- Naw… Taylor Launtner is hotter

PyrOzera- WHAT!!!

SuperSpirt- yeah I do like Twilight books, Rose and I are just seeing new moon to see the werewolfs running around half naked! ;D

D_Belikov and PyrOzera- WHAT!!!!!!!!

SuperSpirt- YUP!!!!!

PhantomofDreams- OH OH can I join you guys we can make eachother look so pretty.

PhantomofDreams- oh and Dimka

Everyone- O.o

PhantomofDreams- will you go out with me

D_Belikov- HELL NO!!! I AM NOT GAY AND I AM GOING OUT WITH ROSE!!!  
PhantomofDreams- you know shes just using you and the other reason I can fix real easily

ISeeDeadPPL regains consciousness.

ISeeDeadPPL- *reads above text* ADRIAN!!!! I WILL KILL YOU DIMITRI IS MMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

ISeeDeadPPL logged off to kill Adrian

Everyone signed off to watch Adrian to get killed

SuperSpirt logged on

PhantomofDreams logged on

PhantomofDreams- told you I could get rose to scream my name, now pay up!

SuperSpirt- I don't think so

PhantomofDreams was disconnected

SuperSpirt- MWHAhAHAHAHAHAHHAHHHAHAAA!!!

Super Spirit closed chat


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all, I'm back!!!!!!!!!! Hee hee, potatoes!!!! Thank you all for the review and if you give me ideas I will try to do them!!!!!!!!!**

ISeeDeadPPL- Rose

SuperSpirt- Lissa

PyrOzera- Christian

D_Belikov- Dimitri

PhantomofDreams- Adrian

MadeForTheFlies- Victor

J_Hathaway- Janine Hathaway

HMK- head master Kivora

DeadandGone- Mason

TwilightNinja- Eddie

D_Belikov, ISeeDeadPPL, PyrOzera, SuperSpirt, TwilightNinja- have all logged on

ISeeDeadPPL- hey guys did you see SAW

D_Belikov- no I didn't see Saw

ISeeDeadPPL- you mean you didn't see SAW

D_Belikov- no, should I have seen Saw

ISeeDeadPPL- meh, probably better that way, it was a bit saucy

TwilightNinja- Jigsaw is AWESOME!!!!

PyrOzera- yeah it was funny when they were all like he didn't mean for use to cut trew the chains, he means for use to cut trew our feet!

SuperSpirt- ugh… how can you ppl like that stuff

ISeeDeadPPL- oh and how about the part were he was like I've got to save my family!!

D_Belikov- *rolls eyes* *mutters* teenagers are to impressionable

SuperSpirt- YAY someone else sees my point

D_Belikov- yes Psycho is a way better horror movie.

SuperSpirt- UGH!!!!!! WTH IS WITH HORROR MOVIES!!!!!!!

TwilightNinja- Did you know Michael Jackson died

PyrOzera- yeah and he wanted his body to be recycled, that way he could still be white, plastic and a danger to children

ISeeDeadPPL- LOL, I have a joke two. Ferrah Foster dies and goes to heaven, at the gate St. Peter is waiting and he gives her a wish. " I want all the children to be safe" she wished and then Michael Jackson died.

D_Belikov- did you know that because of Michael Jackson death the guardians are able to lower gaurds on the elementary dorms

Everyone – LOL

KingofPop has logged on

KingofPop- oh hush you delicious hunk of man meat

All males on the chat have logged off.

ISeeDeadPPL and SuperSpirt- 0.o


	6. i like potatoes

PyrOzera logged on

PyrOzera-

I like potatoes  
'cos they're yummy and they're so versitile  
You can boil 'em, you can fry 'em, you can put 'em in a pie  
Potato guns are fun unless you shoot someone in the eye

I like potatoes  
'cos they're yummy and they're so versitile  
You will look like a stud  
If you put spuds in your duds  
I like potatoes!

KingofPop- I like potatoes too, you stud

PyrOzera- *backs away slowly*

PyrOzera has logged off

KingofPop- was it something I said? Oh well you won't run away from me :)

7andthefluff runs away


	7. Dimitris goodbyes

ISeeDeadPPL- Rose

SuperSpirt- Lissa

PyrOzera- Christian

D_Belikov- Dimitri

PhantomofDreams- Adrian

MadeForTheFlies- Victor

J_Hathaway- Janine Hathaway

HMK- head master Kivora

DeadandGone- Mason

TwilightNinja- Eddie

ISeeDeadPPL and D_Belikov have logged on

D_Belikov- Roza

ISeeDeadPPL- yes Dimitri

D_Belikov- I have to leave

ISeeDeadPPL- what!! Why

D_Belikov- because Michael Jackson keeps stalking me

ISeeDeadPPL- but he only likes little boys!

D_Belikov- he changed his mind

ISeeDeadPPL- but isn't there anything you can do?

D_Belikov- I don't know, Roza

D_Belikov- this is farewell

D_Belikov has left the chatroom

ISeeDeadPPL- ToT


	8. Chapter 8

ISeeDeadPPL- Rose

SuperSpirt- Lissa

PyrOzera- Christian

PhantomofDreams- Adrian

TwilightNinja- Eddie

Have all signed on

PhantomofDreams- where the hell is Belikov

ISeeDeadPPL- ToT

SuperSpirt- ADRIAN!! HOW COULD YOU BE SO HEARTLESS!!!!!!!!!!!

ISeeDeadPPL- T.T

PhantomofDreams- it isn't my fault Belikov-

SuperSpirt- if you mention Dimitri one more time I will slap you can't you see Rose is upset!

D_Belikov has logged on

ISeeDeadPPL- DIMITRI!!!!!!!!!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE!!!!!!!

PhantomofDreams- dmn you Belikov

D_Belikov *smug*

ISeeDeadPPL- Dimitri why are you back?

D_Belikov- I had an idea

KingofPop signed on

KingofPop- Ohh… where's that delicious hunk of moroi meat, Adrian

PhantomofDreams has been disconnected

KingofPop- bye all!

PyrOzera- YES HE'S FINALLY GONE!!!!!!!!

SuperSpirt- this calls for a PARTY!!!!  
PyrOzera- I CALL DJ!!!!

SuperSpirt- who's DJ are you cheating on me Ozera!!!!!

PyrOzera- no! why would I cheat on you

SuperSpirt- but I thought you called-

PyrOzera- no Liss a DJ is someone who plays music at a party

SuperSpirt- sowwy Christian

PyrOzera- it ok liss

ISeeDeadPPL- AWWW!! It makes me want to gag

D_Belikov kisses ISeeDeadPPL

ISeeDeadPPL *Blush*

D_Belikov *Smiles*


	9. Chapter 9

ISeeDeadPPL- Rose

SuperSpirt- Lissa

PyrOzera- Christian

D_Belikov- Dimitri

PhantomofDreams- Adrian

MadeForTheFlies- Victor

J_Hathaway- Janine Hathaway

HMK- head master Kivora

DeadandGone- Mason

TwilightNinja- Eddie

ISeeDeadPPL, SuperSpirt, PyrOzera, D_Belikov have signed in and like toast!

ISeeDeadPPL- Dimitri please change your SN

D_Belikov- why

ISeeDeadPPL- it's boring!!!!

D_Belikov- :P

ISeeDeadPPL- *Grrr*

D_Belikov- : p

SuperSpirt- CAN'T YOU SEE YOUR CONSTANT FIGHTING IS TEARING USE ALL APART!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone- 0.o

ISeeDeadPPL- I say Dimitri still needs to change his SN

PyrOzera- let's vote on it!

ISeeDeadPPL- all in favor of changing Dimitri's SN say Aye

SuperSpirt- Aye

PyrOzera- Aye

ISeeDeadPPL- Aye

ISeeDeadPPL- all opposed say Nay

D_Belikov- Nay

SuperSpirt- OMG Dimitri is a horse!!!!

ISeeDeadPPL- Yes!! Dimitri you have to change your SN

D_Belikov- it is a free country so NEVER!!!!!!!

ISeeDeadPPL- YYEEESSSS you will Dimitri!!!!!!

D_Belikov- you can't make me!!!!

ISeeDeadPPL- yes I can

D_Belikov- with what

ISeeDeadPPL- with MAGICAL TREVOR!!!!!!

D_Belikov- NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ISeeDeadPPL- Everyone loves Magical Trevor  
'Cause the tricks that he does are ever so clever  
Look at him now, disappearin' the cow  
Where is the cow heading right now?

PyrOzera- Taking a bow, it's Magical Trevor  
Everybody seen that the trick is clever  
Look at him there with his leathery, leathery whip!  
It's made of magic, and with a little flip

SuperSpirt-Yeah, yeah, yeah, the cow is back  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, the cow is back  
Back, back, back from his magical journey

Yeah!

Everyone except Dimitri-What did he see in the parallel dimension?  
He saw beans, lots of beans, lots of beans, lots of beans. Oh, beans lots of beans lots of beans lots of beans.  
Yeah, yeah!

D_Belikov has been disconnected!!!

D_Belikov has signed in as…

**Hi this is my first ever cliff hanger!!!!!!!!!!! (For real this time!!!!!!) since I can't think of a good one I'm thinking DBZ (Im a very weird person) so please give me some ideas and I forgot to do this earlier but hear it is I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY, VAMPIRE ACADEMY BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD!!!!!!!! I AM JUST PLAYING WITH HER AWESOME CHARACTERS!!!!! **


	10. womanizer

**Hi I feel evil and I can't think of Dimitri's new SN so please send me your ideas!!!**

**But I am feeling nice so you get a deleted scene!!!!!! And I borrowed the lyrics of the song from VenetianPrincess from ! I DO NOT OWN LYRICS AND I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY!!!!**

UnroyalPain- Mia

UnroyalPain has logged in

UnroyalPain- hello, anyone here

…

UnroyalPain- I've always had a thing for Star Trek conventions

I need a man with a comic book collection

Lord of the Rings is my favorite type of role play

Don't want an Aragorn I want a young Gandalf the Grey.

I fantasize about Michael Phelps of Ping Pong

Someone who memorized all of the pokemon theme song

He's in the elite as one of the Star Trek fan club chiefs

But secretly has a stash of Star Wars boxer briefs

He's a Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer.

Ooooohhhh hhhhhoooooo

A Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer

Together we'll discuss HTML and C++

UH HUH

He's a Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer

OOOOHHHH HOOOOO

He's got me Rocking like Steven Hawking

Check out his hard drive Sends me to warp 5

He's highly skilled in the art of drawing anime

And he has an extensive collection of action figures on display

He's Employee of the month for Tech Support Repair

He's A World of War Craft expert beating Magtheridon's lair

I Dream of him hooking up my Ethernet cable

And whispering in my ear about the periodic table

I'm picturing a gaming headset in his hair

and sexy safety goggles on as he builds a robotic office chair

He's a Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer.

Ooooohhhh hhhhhoooooo

A Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer

Together we'll discuss HTML and C++

UH HUH

He's a Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer

OOOOHHHH HOOOOO

Don't need a Jock I want a Spock

Baby baby Womanizer


	11. Chapter 11

**HI!!!!!!! Thank you to all who reviewed and thank you to 13Olivia14 since I sorta used your suggestion!!!**

ISeeDeadPPL- Rose

SuperSpirt- Lissa

PyrOzera- Christian

D_Belikov- Dimitri

PhantomofDreams- Adrian

MadeForTheFlies- Victor

J_Hathaway- Janine Hathaway

HMK- head master Kivora

DeadandGone- Mason

TwilightNinja- Eddie

D_Belikov signed in as… BobtheInvisableDuck

BobtheInvisableDuck- so what do you guys think?

Everyone- 0.o

BobtheInvisableDuck- what you told me to be random!

PyrOzera- no we told you to be creative!!!!!!!!!!

ISeeDeadPPL- let me fix it!

ISeeDeadPPL and BobtheInvisableDuck have signed out

SuperSpirt- I wonder what rose is going to change Dimitri's name to

PyrOzera- probably something like Dimitri the super sexy badss Russian god

SuperSpirt- do you think that about Guardian Belikov

PyrOzera- NO I'm not Michael Jackson

BobtheInvisableDuck signed on as sexy_russian_god

ISeeDeadPPL has signed on

ISeeDeadPPL- what do you think of my genius!

PyrOzera- I think it's better then D_Belikov but not better then BobtheInvisableDuck

ISeeDeadPPL- you want to go Ozera

PyrOzera- Bring it Hathaway!

hot_russian_god has signed off

hot_russian_god has logged on as RussianPWNAGE

RussianPWNAGE- how do you like this one

SuperSpirt- what is Pwn?

PyrOzera- Pwn is the total domination or shut down of a person place or thing

ISeeDeadPPL- Pwn came from the word own which derived from the word potatoes

SuperSpirt- YAY NOW IM A LITTLE LESS DUMB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

RussianPWNAGE- Llamas eat ducks

ISeeDeadPPL- Dimitri what are you on

RussianPWNAGE- a chair

SuperSpirt- Rose you got PWN by the Immigrant

RussianPWNAGE- I find that offensive Lissa

SuperSpirt- FEEL THE POWER OF P*$$Y LISSY!!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!

EVERYONE except Lissa- 0.o

SuperSpirt- TASTE THE WRATH OF MY MAGIC MUSHROOMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PyrOzera- but I need tacos I need them or else I will explode it happens to me sometimes

PyrOzera- Lissa do you want to watch the angry monkey show with me!!!

SuperSpirt- MOOSEY FATE!!!!

SuperSpirt and PyrOzera have logged of

ISeeDeadPPL- so Dimitri were all alone now what shall we do

RussianPWNAGE- are you thinking what I'm thinking

ISeeDeadPPL- that depends are you thinking…

RussianPWNAGE- yes I believe that is exactly what I am thinking

ISeeDeadPPL and RussianPWNAGE have logged off

**END. WHAT ARE ROSE AND DIMITRI DOING????????? NOT EVEN I KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BUT BE AFRAID BE SLIGHTLY AFRIAD!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

ISeeDeadPPL- Rose

SuperSpirt- Lissa

PyrOzera- Christian

RussianPWNAGE – Dimitri

J_Hathaway- Janine Hathaway

PhantomofDreams- Adrian

TwilightNinja- Eddie

Have all signed in

SuperSpirt- HI GUYS I GOT MI TOE PIERCED!!!!!!!

TwilightNinja- I WANTTA GET MY TOE PIERCEDED TO!!!!!!

PhantomofDreams- I WANT TO GET MY BUTTOM PIERCED

ISeeDeadPPL- Adrian you're so gross!

J_Hathaway- I WANT TO GET MI LUCKY CHARMS PIERCED!!!!!!

TwilightNinja- I WANT YOUR LUCKY CHARMS!!!!!

J_Hathaway- YOU AIN'T GETTING MI LUCKY CHARMS, YOUR NOT A LEPRICON!!!!

TwilightNinja- RACEIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PyrOzera- silly rabbit Trix are for kids

J_Hathaway- MI NEEDS A NEW RABBIT'S FOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PyrOzera- YOU IS NOT SAWING MY FOOT OFF, HAG!!!!!

J_Hathaway- I WILL SAW YOUR FOOT OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PyrOzera- YOU IS NOT YOU IS NOT !!!!!! FOR YOU IS NOT !!!!

J_Hathaway- I WILL GETS MI RABBIT'S FOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

J_Hathaway has went away to get mi rabbit's foot.

PyrOzera- YA the crazy lady is go- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

OH GOD PLEASE HAVE MERCY NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PyrOzera was disconnected by crazy Irish lady.

SuperSpirt- you know I like raw toast

ISeeDeadPPL- can you even eat toast raw?

RussianPWNAGE- *mimics little girl from Narnia* I don't know


	13. Chapter 13

ISeeDeadPPL- Rose

SuperSpirt- Lissa

PyrOzera- Christian

RussianPWNAGE – Dimitri

PhantomofDreams- Adrian

TwilightNinja- Eddie

HAVE ALL SIGNED IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SuperSpirt- HI GUYS LOOK WHAT I FOUND!!!!!!!!

PyrOzera- what is it?

SuperSpirt- it's only something girls would understand Mr. XY Chromosome

PhantomofDreams- 0.o

SuperSpirt- Science is F.U.N

RussianPWNAGE- what is F.U.N.

SuperSpirt- F is for frolic through all the flowers

ISeeDeadPPL- U is for you and me

SuperSpirt and ISeeDeadPPL- n is for any where any time at all here at the Academy

PhantomofDreams- no that's what you girls think is fun

TwilightNinja- this is MALE fun

PyrOzera- F is for FIRE that burns down the whole town

TwilightNinja- U is for Uranium… BOMBS

RussianPWNAGE- N is for NO SURVIORS when you kill Strigoi!

SuperSpirt- LOL now I must show you what I found that was so funny!

My mother taught me TO APPRECIATE A JOB WELL DONE  
"If you're going to kill each other, do it outside - I just finished cleaning!"

My mother taught me RELIGION  
"You better pray that will come out of the carpet."

My mother taught me about TIME TRAVEL  
"If you don't straighten up, I'm going to knock you into the middle  
of next week!"

My mother taught me REASON  
"Because I said so, that's why."

My Mother taught me LOGIC  
"If you fall out of that swing and break your neck, you're not going to the store with me."

My mother taught me FORESIGHT  
"Make sure you wear clean underwear, in case you're in an accident"

My mother taught me IRONY  
"Keep crying and I'll give you something to cry about."

My mother taught me about the science of OSMOSIS  
"Shut your mouth and eat your supper!"

My mother taught me about CONTORTIONISM  
"Will you "look" at the dirt on the back of your neck!"

My mother taught me about STAMINA  
"You'll sit there 'till all that spinach is finished."

My mother taught me about WEATHER  
"It looks as if a tornado swept through your room."

My mother taught me how to solve PHYSICS PROBLEMS  
"If I yelled because I saw a meteor coming toward you, would you listen

THEN?"

My mother taught me about HYPOCRISY  
"If I've told you once, I've told you a million times--Don't  
exaggerate!!!"

My mother taught me THE CIRCLE OF LIFE  
"I brought you into this world, and I can take you out."

My mother taught me about BEHAVIOR MODIFICATION  
"Stop acting like your father!"

My mother taught me about ENVY!  
"There are millions of less fortunate children in this world who don't have wonderful parents like you do!"

My Mother taught me about ANTICIPATION  
"Just wait until we get home."

My Mother taught me about RECEIVING  
"You are going to get it when we get home!"

My Mother taught me MEDICAL SCIENCE  
"If you don't stop crossing your eyes, they are going to freeze that way."

My Mother taught me to THINK AHEAD  
"If you don't pass your spelling test, you'll never get a good job."

My Mother taught me ESP  
"Put your sweater on; don't you think I know when you're cold?"

My Mother taught me HUMOR  
"When that lawn mower cuts off your toes, don't come running to me."

My Mother taught me how to BECOME AN ADULT  
"If you don't eat your vegetables, you'll never grow up."

My Mother taught me about SEX  
"How do you THINK you got here?"

My Mother taught me about GENETICS  
"You're just like your father."

My Mother taught me about my ROOTS  
"Do you think you were born in a barn?"

My Mother taught me about WISDOM OF AGE  
"When you get to be my age, you will understand."

And my all time favorite...

My Mother taught me about JUSTICE  
"One day you'll have kids ... and I hope they turn out just like you!

ISeeDeadPPL- my mother taught me nothing

PyrOzera- Rose your mom taught me not to talk about rabbits around the Irish

RussianPWNAGE- LOL that 'things my mother taught' reminded me of my mom

SuperSpirt- well I is glad SOMEONE found that funny!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SuperSpirt- Dimitri I LOVE YOU

RussianPWNAGE- I LOVE YOU TOO Lissa

ISeeDeadPPL and PyrOzera- WHAT!!!!!!!

**Bum bum numb!!!!! Oh cliffie I feel evil hey GIR can you do the disclaimer**

**GIR- Yes master, master owns nothing except the bacon soap I gave her!**

**Me- YAY lets go to the Krazy Taco!!!!!!!!**

**GIR- Don't forget Mini- Moose!**

**Me- YAY come on Mini- Moosen!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me- hey GIR doth thou wantith to do the disclaimer**

**GIR- NO!**

**Me- I will take away you Taco**

**GIR- but, but I need Tacos I need them or else I will explode!!!!**

**Me- disclaim**

**GIR- master does not own anything!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me- Let's go watch the Angry Monkey show!!!!  
**

**Last time on Total Drama Island! Oopps wrong show umm on what ever this thing is…** _SuperSpirt- Dimitri I LOVE YOU_

_RussianPWNAGE- I LOVE YOU TOO Lissa_

_ISeeDeadPPL and PyrOzera- WHAT!!!!!!!_

ISeeDeadPPL- What the Hell is going on!!!!!!!!

SuperSpirt- LOL

Everyone but ISeeDeadPPL burst out laughing

RussianPWNAGE- YOU GOT PWNED ROSE!!!!!!! AND YOU TO READERS!!!!!!!!

ISeeDeadPPL- so 7andthefluff did this because she was BORED!!!!

Everyone- YUP!!!!!!!

PyrOzera- if one more person tells me cheer up emo kid" I will cut THEM

ISeeDeadPPL- Christian can you sign my Death Note?

SuperSpirt- Guns don't kill ppl gaping holes in vital organs do!

RussianPWNAGE- touch this you can not

PyrOzera- you know it's bad when Metallica is your happy music

ISeeDeadPPL- OUCH that parked car hit me!!!!!!

RussianPWNAGE- Roza are you okay!!!!!

ISeeDeadPPL- I am not okay I promise!!!

RussianPWNAGE- NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PyrOzera- Rose if your going to die can I have your pet Rock Rockbert

ISeeDeadPPL- NO!!! I only trust Dimitri and Lissa to take care of Rockbert!!!

PyrOzera- Dmn it!

SuperSpirt- YAY FOR MINI MOOSE!!!!!!

RussianPWNAGE- Rose Why did you hollow out you legs

ISeeDeadPPL- to make room for the TUNA!!!!!

**i think I should end this now!!!!!!**

**GIR- TACOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**If you review you get a hug from GIR!**

**GIR- I loveded you review I loveded you!!!!**

**Awe look you made GIR cry…**


	15. Chapter 15

**ME- HI All Welcome to your…**

**GIR- Moosey fate say moosey fate!**

**ME- welcome to your Moosey Fate!!**

**GIR- Master does not own!!**

**Me- that's right GIR! Here you get BACON SOAP!!!!**

**ME- btw I have a new poll up!!!!!! So please vote it is what story should I do next!!!**

**GIR- I loveded you piggy I lovded you!**

**ME- I don't think I have to remind you of the SNs**

SuperSpirt- HI EVERY BODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HAVE NO FEAR LISSA IS HEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

RussianPWNAGE- Lissa the nice men in the white coats are hear to give you a shot.

SuperSpirt- YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ISeeDeadPPL- come on Liss they'll take you to the happy home with trees and flowers and chirping birds with basket weavers who sit and smile and twiddle there thumbs and toes and there coming to take you away HA HA!!!!!

SuperSpirt- does anyone want a waffle?

PyrOzera- ME!!!

ISeeDeadPPL- I DO

RussianPWNAGE- I want a potato laser!!!!

ISeeDeadPPL- if Dimitri gets a potato laser I want a potato saw!!

PyrOzera- I want I potato cannon!!!

SuperSpirt- Kanon Wakeshima!!!  
ISeeDeadPPL and SuperSpirt- Kagami kagami watashi no minikui kokoro utsusu

RussianPWNAGE- when did you guys learn Japanese?

ISeeDeadPPL- About 5 seconds ago

PyrOzera- when did you to lose your mind

SuperSpirt- about 3 months ago when I woke up next to a Pineapple, an ugly pineapple, but I loved him all the same!

ISeeDeadPPL- I didn't lose my mind I sold it on Ebay!!

RussianPWNAGE- I think the Magic Mushrooms don't work!

PyrOzera- Take that Donkey Kong!!!

RussianPWNAGE- oh yeah well take that lizard breath

SuperSpirt- 0.o

PyrOzera- were playing Super Smash Bros. Melee

ISeeDeadPPL- can I be Sonic!

RussianPWNAGE-no because he's in Brawl not Melee

ISeeDeadPPL- Fuzz

SuperSpirt- I prefer mr. game and Watch!

SuperSpirt joins Melee

SuperSpirt- FEAR MY BACON OF DOOM

**YAY IT'S OVER STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT WHO IS VICTORIOUS!!!!**


	16. gas and what it rhymes with

SuperSpirt has logged on

SuperSpirt- Hello anyone on

SuperSpirt- IM A TRANSVESTITE!!!!!

SuperSpirt- DANG IT!!!! I thought that would have worked!!!

SuperSpirt- Headmistress Kivora Sucks!!!!

HMK has signed in

SuperSpirt- a F***

HMK- detention Ms. Dragomir!

SuperSpirt- D*** it!!

HMK- to my office now!!!!!!!!!

SuperSpirt logged off

HMK logged off

ISeeDeadPPL- HEY LISSA!!!

ISeeDeadPPL- Lissa where are you!

ISeeDeadPPL- IM ACTUALLY GAY!!!!!!!!

RussianPWNAGE has logged on

RussianPWNAGE- Rose I thought we had something special together

ISeeDeadPPL- Dimitri I am not gay I said that to see if Lissa was on!!

RussianPWNAGE- OH!!!!!!!! I feel dumb now :(

ISeeDeadPPL- it ok Dimka

RussianPWNAGE- you know what

ISeeDeadPPL- What?

RussianPWNAGE- CHICKEN BUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ISeeDeadPPL- very mature Dimitri

RussianPWNAGE- I know

RussianPWNAGE was knocked out with sleeping gas and then was taken to an unknown location

ISeeDeadPPL- DIMITRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!

ISeeDeadPPL- heh heh gas rhymes with

HMK- MISS HATHAWAY

ISeeDeadPPL- WHAT I was going to say Toast!!!

HMK- Oh, very well then carry on

HMK has logged off

ISeeDeadPPL- A** is what really rhymes

**Please review or else Alucard will hunt you down and kill you with his gun that I stole and made it shoot out fish tacos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I did sorta have food poisoning and a bad case of writers block! I get it a lot! But yeah you've heard all of the excuses before!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I better tell you this now but once school starts there might not be any updates for a while, since my brother is in marching band which makes me have to get hauled random places I don't want to be. Except when they go to Disney world then I'm there! And I play violin so I have to practice if I want to be first chair!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

When Dimitri woke up he was in a room that look like the room where the first Saw movie took place. A voice came through a speaker "I want to play a game." The voice said. Dimitri was intrigued at the mention of a game "what kind of game, is it a board game, just saying I love Monopoly." Dimitri had had several bags of pixie stix that morning and therefore didn't notice that his hands were UNTIED!!!!

"No it isn't a board game!-

"X-box,"

"NO-"

"PS2"

"no-

"Game Boy Color"

"what no!"

"this isn't that kind of game it is a game about you life"

"Oh… so like Sims 3"

"No it is a game about weather you live or die"

"so BattleField 2142"

"AH forget this I quit." The voice said and then footsteps were heard.

Dimitri then stood up and looked for more pixie stix


	18. World Is MINE!

ISeeDeadPPL- Hey, Lissa

SuperSpirt- ?

ISeeDeadPPL- I dare you to sing World is Mine by Hastune Miku to Christian oh and it has to be in English

PyrOzera- what about me?

ISeeDeadPPL- oh nothing =)

PyrOzera- Rose Smiling that means something bad is going to happen

SuperSpirt- The number one princess in this world, Now treat me that way by heart, okay.

#1 know when I have a different hairstyle then usual.

#2 be sure to look down even to my shoes alright

#3 For every word that I speak be sure to reply with at least 3 words.

If you understand that, By the way a right hand absent do something!

No, I'm not really saying anything selfish

I just want you to think from the heart… that I'm cute

The number one princess in the world

Realize that… Hey Hey

Keeping me waiting is out of the question!

Who do you think I am

Shoot! I feel like having something sweet!

Right now OK

Ah

Check one two

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

My Flaws? You're wrong, my flaws are cute

I shall have no complaints

Hey now are you paying attention to me? I say…

Ah and also a white horesy of course

Come pick me up

If you got that then kneel down and take my hand and say, "My Princess"

No I'm not really saying anything Selfish

But you know, it's alright to scold me a little

My own Prince in this world

Realize that, Hey hey…

Out hands are empty Sir

Silent and Blunt Prince

Shoot, Why? Come on Realize it quickly

OH

You sure don't understand. Don't understand…

Shortcake with a strawberry on top

Meltingly delicious pudding made by well Selected eggs

All, all of them I will hold my self back

Please don't think that I'm a selfish girl

I too can do this if I try

You'll be sorry then

It's a sure thing because I am

The number one princess in the world

Be sure to watch me or else I'll go somewhere?

Suddenly I was held tightly, but it's so sudden, eh?

It's Dangerous you'll get run over Saying that you look away

… I'd say this one is kinda dangerous

Ah

Hey Baby

Ahhh…

PyrOzera- I think I'm just going to

PyrOzera ran away

SuperSpirt- dnm you Rose

SuperSpirt ran after Christian

ISeeDeadPPL- all in a days work

**Hey guys the song is called World is Mine and the version Lissa sang was by Hatsune Miku. It's a great song and it's very funny!!!!!!!!!!! Oh! And I just finished the 3****rd**** Chronicles of Vladimir Rod book!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT IS AWESOME!!!!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

ISeeDeadPPL- Rose

SuperSpirt- Lissa

PyrOzera- Christian

RussianPWNAGE- Dimitri

PhantomofDreams- Adrian

Have all signed in

SuperSpirt- hey Christian

PyrOzera- yeah

SuperSpirt- what cha watching?!

PyrOzera- POKeMON

SuperSpirt- which season?

PyrOzera- 1st of course the others are lame with May and Dawn

SuperSpirt- I bet I can name more 1st season POKeMON then you

PyrOzera- Bring it

ISeeDeadPPL- this is turning into a nerd off so I'm leaving

RussianPWNAGE- it is nerdy but somehow addicting

PhantomofDreams- I'll make popcorn!!!!!!!!!!

SuperSpirt- Elecrode, Diglet, Nidoran, Mankey, Verasaur, Ratata, fearow, Pidgey.

PyrOzera- Seaking, Jolteon, Dragonite, Gastly

Ponyta, Vaporeon, Poliwrath, Butterfree

SuperSpirt-

Venomoth, Poliwag, Nidorino, Golduck

Ivysaur, Grimer, Victreebel, Moltres

PyrOzera-

Nidoking, Farfetch'd, Abra, Jigglypuff

Kingler, Rhyhorn, Clefable, Wigglytuff

SuperSpirt-

Zubat, Primeape, Meowth, Onix

Geodude, Rapidash, Magneton, Snorlax

PyrOzera- Gengar, Tangela, Goldeen, Spearow

Weezing, Seel, Gyarados, Slowbro

SuperSpirt

Kabuto, Persian, Paras, Horsea

Raticate, Magnemite, Kadabra, Weepinbell

PyrOzera-

Ditto, Cloyster, Caterpie, Sandshrew

Bulbasaur, Charmander, Golem, Pikachu

SuperSpirt- Alakazam, Goldeen, Venonat, Machoke

Kangaskhan, Hypno, Electabuzz, Flareon

Blastoise, Poliwhirl, Oddish, Drowzee

Raichu, Nidoqueen, Bellsprout, Starmie

PyrOzera-Metapod, Marowak, Kakuna, Clefairy

Dodrio, Seadra, Vileplume, Krabby

Lickitung, Tauros, Weedle, Nidoran

Machop, Shellder, Porygon, Hitmonchan

SuperSpirt- Articuno, Jynx, Nidorina, Beedrill

Haunter, Squirtle, Chansey

Parasect, Exeggcute, Muk, Dewgong

Pidgeotto, Lapras, Vulpix, Rhydon

PyrOzera-Charizard, Machamp, Pinsir, Koffing

Dugtrio, Golbat, Staryu, Magikarp

Ninetales, Ekans, Omastar

Scyther, Tentacool, Dragonair, Magmar

SuperSpirt- Sandslash, Hitmonlee, Psyduck, Arcanine

Eevee, Exeggutor, Kabutops, Zapdos

Dratini, Growlithe, Mr. Mime, Cubone

Graveler, Voltorb, Gloom

PyrOzera- Charmeleon, Wartortle

Mewtwo, Tentacruel, Aerodactyl

Omanyte, Slowpoke

Pidgeot, Arbok

**That's all folks!**

**YAY Christian was right for the 2****nd**** time!!!! Since it's the end maybe even to the story!!!!!! Or maybe just the chapter!!!!!!! Ohhh scary!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Review please!!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm back!!! And this chapter features MASON!!!!!! Okay I'm going to be using Greek Mythology (Since in middle school most schools mention Greek Mythology to some extent) in this chapter it is basic since I am not an expert and since I'm going to be in the medical field I won't really need to no who the Greek god of sleep is (BTW it's Morpheus(? Spelling?)) **

ISeeDeadPPL- Rose

SuperSpirt- Lissa

PyrOzera- Christian

RussianPWNAGE- Dimitri

PhantomofDreams- Adrian

DeadandGone- Mason

TwilightNinja- Eddie

Have all signed in!!

DeadandGone- HI GUYS!!!

Everyone except Mason- WHAT YOUR DEAD!! How can you possibly talk to us?

DeadandGone- I'm in the Elysium for the Blessed!

PyrOzera- what does Greek Mythology have to do with anything?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!

DeadandGone- IDK mi BFF CHUCK!

TwilightNinja- I thought I was your best friend! T.T

DeadandGone- IDK mi BFF EDDIE!!!

TwilightNinja- :) w00t

RussianPWNAGE- okay this is weird so BYE

RussianPWNAGE has logged off

PhantomofDreams- I for once agree with the Russian!

PhantomofDreams has logged off

ISeeDeadPPL- sssssooooo how's death

DeadandGone- it's nice they have CAKE!!!!!!!

TwilightNinja- do they have the kind in the pan!!!

DeadandGone- of course!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TwilightNinja and DeadandGone- PANCAKES PANCAKES EAT THEM WITH A FORK PANCAKES PANCAKES DON'T BE A DORK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PyrOzera- YAY FORKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ISeeDeadPPL- Christian loves Edward!!!!!!!!!!!!

PyrOzera- I do not!!!

PyrOzera- *mumbles* Jacob is so much hotter

ISeeDeadPPL- GAY!!!

SuperSpirt- I thought we had something special!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SuperSpirt slaps PyrOzera

SuperSpirt walks away

SuperSpirt has logged off

ISeeDeadPPL- who wants Toast of the unraw variety


	21. Chapter 21

**HI GUYS!!!!! I know I haven't updated in a while!! DON'T SHOOT!!!!!!! Who else read the first Chapter of Blood Promise!!!!!!!! EEP!!!!! I am so excited about the book it isn't even funny!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

ISeeDeadPPL- Rose

SuperSpirt- Lissa

PyrOzera- Christian

RussianPWNAGE- Dimitri

PhantomofDreams- Adrian

TwilightNinja- Eddie

HAVE ALL SIGNED IN!!!!!!!

PhantomofDreams- I AM NOT TALKING TO THAT B**** OF A WOMAN!!!!!!!!!! SIGN OUT NOW OR I WILL HAVE SOMEONE BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ISeeDeadPPL- YOU SIGN OUT OR I WILL BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP EXPOLSOIN OR NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU DO NOT TALK TO ME THAT WAY!!!!!!

PhantomofDreams- I WILL NOT TAKE S*** FROM SOME DHAMPHIR WHO HASN'T EVEN MET HER OWN FATHER!!!

ISeeDeadPPL- I HAVE met my Father!!!

SuperSpirt- when???? And Rose how come you never told me!!!!!!

ISeeDeadPPL- I was Thirteen, I had just walked to Wal-mart and bought a tank and three fish two were Dragon fish and one of those cleaning fish. Anyway, my dad came to visit and he asked me how long I had them. I said "I had them since I was 7 you really need to pay more attention to your 16 year old daughter. By the way can I have the car keys." He gave me keys to a car then I wrecked it!!!!!!

RussianPWNAGE- that explains so much…

ISeeDeadPPL- *B**** Slaps Dimitri*

PyrOzera- Mama we all go to hell Mama we all go to hell It's really quite Pleasant except for the smell Mama we all go to hell!

TwilightNinja- Christian what was that about

PyrOzera- I haven't had any lines yet!

TwilightNinja- Well that's no reason to break out in My Chemical Romance

RussianPWNAGE- Teenagers scare the living s**t out of me

TwilightNinja- Guardian Belikov not you two

ISeeDeadPPL- long ago just like the Hearse you died to get in again

SuperSpirt- SO LONG AND GOODNIGHT!!!!

**I say goodnight since its 8:30 PM where I am and so technically it's night!!!!!!!!! And I'm listening to Helena by MCR!!!!! YAY MCR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And the thing with the fish was inspired by one of my good friends!!!!!!!!!!! You rock Sammie!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	22. Chapter 22

**HI GUYS!!!!!!!! (AND GIRLS!!!) it's 9:30 at night and I have nothing to do so I'm going to UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**LOL anyway I decided to update! (MWAHAHA!!!) *shifty eyes***

**Anyway**

ISeeDeadPPL- Rose

SuperSpirt- Lissa

PyrOzera- Christian

RussianPWNAGE- Dimitri

PhantomofDreams- Adrian

TwilightNinja- Eddie

HAVE ALL SIGNED IN!!!!!!!

Were no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do i  
A full commitments what Im thinking of  
You wouldnt get this from any other guy

I just wanna tell you how Im feeling  
Gotta make you understand

* never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Weve know each other for so long  
Your hearts been aching  
But youre too shy to say it  
Inside we both know whats been going on  
We know the game and were gonna play it

And if you ask me how Im feeling  
Dont tell me youre too blind to see

(* repeat)

Give you up. give you up  
Give you up, give you up  
Never gonna give  
Never gonna give, give you up  
Never gonna give  
Never gonna give, five you up

I just wanna tell you how Im feeling  
Gotta make you understand

(* repeat 3 times)

**YOU GOT RICKROLLED!!!!!! PWNED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**HI!!!!!!!!!!! It's 7 and my best friend that doesn't have an account so can't be abbreviated. LOL!!!**

**7: BTW my best friend that doesn't have an account so can't be abbreviated is going to do the DISCLAIMER!!!!!**

**The Best Friend that doesn't have and account so can't be abbreviated: It's almost midnight and we're high on SUGAR!!!!!!! Oh and**

**DISCLAIMER: 7 doesn't own the VA series (but she owns all the books and reads them like every month!!!!) but no one reads these so I could talk about yodeling pickles!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That we saw at the mall!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

3rd POV

Dimitri was leaving Russia, and was going to America to work as a Guardian at St. Vladimir's Academy. He was extremely nervous, but it didn't show, because it is against male code to show emotion, and he was a manly man.

DIMKA'S POV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)

A few hours after I boarded, I had to use the restroom. I walked down the isle and to where the bathroom was. Before I went in I noticed a sign that read 'no foreign objects'. Well that's just racist!!!


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi all! School is starting and I just got my schedule and it SUCKS!!!! On the bright side I have Genetic Science!!! And ORCHESTRA!!!!!!!!! The only good thing about school is it will give me ideas for this story!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy since Richelle Mead never gave me the rights to it for my birthday :( it's sad but true I also don't own whatever else is mentioned that you recognizable but what you don't recognize is also probably not mine but I do own the term : Hobo Flea and am trying to get it put in the dictionary!!!!!**

ISeeDeadPPL- Hey Liss

SuperSpirt- yeah

ISeeDeadPPL- do you watch Inuyasha?

SuperSpirt- yeah… Why????

ISeeDeadPPL- because I just realized that Miouga is a Hobo Flea

SuperSpirt- …

SuperSpirt- *Burst out laughing* Rose, YOU R ABOSOLUTLY RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE IS A HOBO FLEA!!!

ISeeDeadPPL- and you know something Inuyasha is technically Shessomaru's bitch

SuperSpirt- Why do you say that??

ISeeDeadPPL- Because Inuyasha means female dog deamon!

SuperSpirt- RTFLMAO!!!!!!!

ISeeDeadPPL- you know if this was prison you'd be my bitch

SuperSpirt- what does that have to do with anything!\

ISeeDeadPPL- You so crazy Navi

SuperSpirt- wow

ISeeDeadPPL- what???????

SuperSpirt- I just saved a bunch of money by switching my car insurance to Geiko!

SuperSpirt- I wonder what else I don't know

ISeeDeadPPL- Christian hired a pool girl

SuperSpirt- ssoooo….

ISeeDeadPPL- you don't have a pool!

SuperSpirt- TACOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ISeeDeadPPL- and ppl tell me I'm the crazy one!


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi school hasn't started yet and I have no clue when it does!!!!!!! But the school I'm going to is more confusing then the labyrinth, you know with the minotaur.**

ISeeDeadPPL

RussianPWNAGE

Have signed on

ISeeDeadPPL- HI!!! Dimitri long time no see

RussianPWNAGE- it's been what 5 minutes since your afternoon training session

ISeeDeadPPL- :( ur no fun

RussianPWNAGE- ;P

ISeeDeadPPL- I really hate you

RussianPWNAGE- no u love me

ISeeDeadPPL- I now know how Hercules felt when he killed his family

RussianPWNAGE- ooohhh… they have a thing about that on History Channel tonight

ISeeDeadPPL- u r such an nerd

RussianPWNAGE- Rose you use an when it needed to be a

ISeeDeadPPL- have I ever said I really hate you

RussianPWNAGE- no not that I can remember

ISeeDeadPPL- well then I REALLY hate you

RussianPWNAGE- no you love me

ISeeDeadPPL- *pulls out the big bouncing inflatable green ball*

RussianPWNAGE- O.o

ISeeDeadPPL- *Throws the big bouncing inflatable green ball at Dimitri*

RussianPWNAGE has been disconnected due to the big bouncing inflatable green ball related injuries

ISeeDeadPPL- TeeHee


	26. Chapter 26

ISeeDeadPPL

SuperSpirt

PyrOzera

RussianPWNAGE

All signed on

ISeeDeadPPL- Strangulation

SuperSpirt- Mutilation

ISeeDeadPPL- Cancer of the Brian

SuperSpirt- limb dissection

ISeeDeadPPL- amputation

SuperSpirt- of a mind deranged

ISeeDeadPPL- Asphyxiation

SuperSpirt- Suffocation

ISeeDeadPPL- Gasping for air

SuperSpirt- Explain to me the feeling after sitting in the chair

ISeeDeadPPL- Ripping apart

SuperSpirt- Severing flesh

ISeeDeadPPL- gouging eyes

SuperSpirt- tearing limb from limb

RussianPWNAGE- what is going on here

PyrOzera- awe this was one conversation that I was interested in

EVERYONE looks at Christian in a weird way and backs away slowly

ISeeDeadPPL- Chill out Comrade it's just a song

RussianPWNAGE- a song???

SuperSpirt- yeah it's called Necrophobic by Slayer

ISeeDeadPPL- we heard it on the radio and it's very catchy

ISeeDeadPPL- it's way better then ur country crap

SuperSpirt- hey rose you wanna watch peanut!!!

RussianPWNAGE- who is it by

SuperSpirt- JEF Fa Fa Dumham

RussianPWNAGE- I really don't want to know

SuperSpirt and ISeeDeadPPL have logged off to watch Jeff Dunham

PyrOzera- they act like 13yr old girls with ADD

RussianPWNAGE- yup

PyrOzera- hey want to play COD 4

RussianPWNAGE- yeah

PyrOzera- want to do the zombie mode!

RussianPWNAGE- na I'm in the mood to pwn some n00bs

PyrOzera- let's KILL SOME N00BS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

RussianPWNAGE- w00t


	27. Chapter 27

PhantomofDreams

Has logged on

PhantomofDreams- I like da pie

PhantomofDreams- I wonder why I'm the only one on?

Oh it's school hours

Well don't there cell phones get internet!!!!!!!!

I feel offended

Ohh… family guy is on!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*later*

PhantomofDreams- when will that chicken give up?

I wonder what it would be like to be a cow

I've never seen a purple cow I never hope to see one but I can tell you anyhow I'd rather see then be one

Well I'm bored

I think I'll lick my toes now

PhantomofDreams logged off

ISeeDeadPPL- yes he's finally gone!!!

SuperSpirt- I don't want to IM now

ISeeDeadPPL- well what do you want to do

SuperSpirt- ohh let's play COD 4 zombie mode!!!!!!!!!

ISeeDeadPPL- w00t!!!

ISeeDeadPPL- and let's listen to DISTURBED while playing

SuperSpirt- I like your thinking!!!

ISeeDeadPPL and SuperSpirt have signed off to pwn zombie n00b a**


	28. Chapter 28

**K you all know everyone screen names so I leave them off!!!! Ok so this has major OC ness and it might make you want to kill yourself! Prepare for the unthinkable PREPS!!!**

ISeeDeadPPL- and so I was all like no way bi*** and she was like F888 you ***********************************************!

SuperSpirt- Oh no she didn't *snaps fingers in Z formation*

ISeeDeadPPL- yeah that's what I was like!!!!!

SuperSpirt- Like omgosh! Lyke reallys

ISeeDeadPPL- lyke totally!!

SuperSpirt- no ****** Way

ISeeDeadPPL- lyke way ***** way

SuperSpirt- lyke Rose I lyke love that lyke new lyke shirt lyke you lyke bought!

ISeeDeadPPL- yeah lyke I lyke bought lyke it lyke next lyke to lyke that lyke place lyke next lyke to lyke that lyke place lyke with Lyke those Lyke things lyke next lyke to lyke those lyke other lyke things

SuperSpirt- yeah I lyke so remember going there lyke totallyz.

PyrOzera has logged on

PyrOzera reads the above message

PyrOzera just blew his brains out

PyrOzera died

Feel bad that PyrOzera died

But he's in a better place now

SuperSpirt- I lyke better lyke go Lyke clean lyke up lyke my lyke my lyke boyfriend lyke

SuperSpirt- lyke ewe this red gooey stuff is lyke every were

ISeeDeadPPL- ewe lyke

SuperSpirt- and whats this grey stuff ewes magorly!

ISeeDeadPPL- I have to lyke go ***** that lyke potato who lyke said he dittint lyke like my shoes!!!

SuperSpirt- you lyke go lyke girly

ISeeDeadPPL and SuperSpirt logged off

Poor Christian :( morn him

**Finally I updated!!!!**


	29. Chapter 29

**HI oh yeah sorry about the updating thing… my older brother got swine flu. So I needed to help take care of him. If you wanted to know what's been going on in my life. Oh and question for the day have any of you readers had the H1N1.**

ISeeDeadPPL- Rose

SuperSpirt- Lissa

PyrOzera- Christian

RussianPWNAGE- Dimitri

PhantomofDreams- Adrian

Have all signed on

ISeeDeadPPL- HI EVERYONE

PhantomofDreams-I WILL EAT YOUR SOUL!!!!!

ISeeDeadPPL- too late, sold it on Ebay for $1

PyrOzera- I WILL KILL ADRIAN!!!!!  
SuperSpirt- Christian, why are you going to kill Adrian

PyrOzera- Because he stole my soul!

PhantomofDreams- no…… I ate it……… with pudding…………….. and hot sauce……………..with a taco…………. And a potato………… with applesauce ……………. And pineapple coconuts thatfatobesedmonkeyshadintheirbutts!!

But I will still EAT YOUR SOUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

With shaving cream

ISeeDeadPPL- Adrian

PhantomofDreams- yes…

ISeeDeadPPL- you need mental help

PhantomofDreams- EAT YOUR SOUL!

RussianPWNAGE- I feel left out…

PhantomofDreams- IWILLEATYOUSOUL!

PhantomofDreams changed his name to IWILLEATYOUSOUL

IWILLEATYOURSOUL-IWILLEATYOURSOUL!!


	30. Chapter 30

Attack of the 1337 5|*34|

ISeeDeadPPL- Rose

SuperSpirt- Lissa

PyrOzera- Christian

RussianPWNAGE- Dimitri

PhantomofDreams- Adrian

Have signed in

ISeeDeadPPL- |)|/\/\|4 (4/\/ |_| 5|*33| 1337????????????

RussianPWNAGE- lulz. 0f (0urs3 I (4n. but `/0ur u5ing i7 700 much. it makes you look like an uber n00b. So EPIC FAIL!!!!

SuperSpirt- wow you have skillz Dimitri! That is crazy how you can understand that!!!

PyrOzera- wow you are 1337! Which W.O.W server do you use?

RussianPWNAGE- meh. Don't have time for W.O.W srry.

PyrOzera- that is a major sux0r

PhantomofDreams- Whats W.O.W?

RussianPWNAGE- Epic Fail.

PyrOzera- n00b

SuperSpirt- I like turtles

ISeeDeadPPL- Dr. Octagonapus Blah!!!

PhantomofDreams- IMA FIRIN MAH LAZ0R (--------------------)

RussianPWNAGE- do a barrel roll

PhantomofDreams- THIS IS SPARTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SuperSpirt- All your base are belong to use! MWAHAHA

ISeeDeadPPL – O RLY?

PhantomofDreams logged off

PhantomofDreams has temporarily signed in as LEEROY JENKINS

ISeeDeadPPL- Dimitri, what does the scouter say?

RussianPWNAGE- ITS OVER 9000!!!!!!


	31. Chapter 31

3:40pm Lissa

hi hi hi hi hi

hi

hi

3:40pm Rose

HI!

3:41pmLissa

TEPEPORTING FAT GUY WITH A COOL MUSTACHE

who like yaoi

3:41pmRose

?

3:41pmLissa

yaoi

gay guys?

uhg google it

3:43pmRose

okay one sec

3:43pmLissa

kk

3:43pmRose

homoerotic male relationships??

Im done reading

...

3:44pmLissa

teehee

3:44pmRose

lol

3:44pmLissa

yeah its odd

3:48pmLissa

u there

3:48pmRose

Mmmhm

3:48pmLissa

kk

3:48pmRose

Trying to figure out if I should get a perm

lol

weird?

3:48pmLissa

meh youve done weirder

like cupcakes

wow that sounded odd

3:49pmRose

....

I have NEVER done a cupcake

not while sober at least....

omg....

3:49pmLissa

kizndlmdkdfdls;fjak nkij;

Lissa

kk i stoped laughing now

3:53pmRose

good job!

3:53pmLissa

what food have you done

3:53pmRose

....

Well, there was this one waffle....

NO WAIT

um...

Some party!!

3:54pmLissa

was the waffle named George

3:54pmRose

...

You too, huh?

3:54pmLissa

no

i just saw a waffle named george and he said he knew you....

3:54pmRose

And then.. you ate him, didnt you..?

3:55pmLissa

no i just murdered him and hid him in a toaster. then my brother ate him. and now they are the stars of yoai slash fics

:)

3:56pmRose

........

There is no proper response to that

3:56pmLissa

YOAI

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

3:56pmRose

.

Nooo!

3:56pmLissa

what

is better then yuri

yuck

3:57pmRose

yuri?

no

dont tell me

3:57pmLissa

yuri is girl on girl

3:57pmRose

.

3:57pmLissa

TEEHEE

3:57pmRose

Excuse me for a moment while I consult my therapist?

3:57pmLissa

kkkkkkkkkkkkkk

3:58pmRose

kay

we're good

3:58pmLissa

YAY

now time to explain L/Light

3:58pmRose

.....

MAKE IT STOP!!!

Agghh!

3:59pmLissa


End file.
